The Sword
by Kawusia25
Summary: After Malcolm's visit Felicity was devastated. She did something that will have a significant impact on her friends and her life. Post The Climb. Spoilers. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

This short story just popped in my head and I could not get rid of it.

Thanks for my lovely ghost for help. You're amazing :)

* * *

"No." She whispered with piercing pain as her grip tightened on the sword.

"No. Just no!" She screamed with anger as she raised it above her head.

"No. It..can't..be..true." Disbelief ringing in her ears. The sword falling from her fingers as it slammed into the table, hard.

He can't do this to me. It hurt so much. She fell to her knees hitting the cold, rough floor. It was too much for her.

She looked at the sword and with her last bit of energy she threw it across the room, hoping the pain would go with it.

It landed next to the stairs. Stairs he would never walk down again. Tears started to fall. She couldn't stand. She couldn't move. All she could do was feel. Pain. Loss.

The love of her life wasn't here. He wasn't with her. He was dead.

Oliver Queen was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to thank my lovely ghost for her work on my stories. You're amazing and irreplaceable. Love ya!

My lovely friend Melissa had great idea and I thought " why not?". This is for you my dear :)

* * *

Loss.  
Anger.  
Isolation.  
Rage.  
Pain.  
Felicity was drowning under the weight of her emotions. Each one of them fighting each other for dominance, yet all of them mixing and creating a dangerous mindset.

With every single minute, every single tear shed, Felicity felt more exhausted and overwhelmed. Her knees hurt from kneeling on the cold Foundry floor. Her body shook from her weariness and the cold.

She had no concerns for her own comfort. She couldn't see past her pain. Not now, when she had lost him. Her entire world had changed. It no longer existed because Oliver didn't. He was dead. He was gone forever. She died with him.

The sky was no longer blue, the grass was no longer green, even her beloved computers gave her no comfort.

Her eyes opened and after a few moments of disorientation they focused on the sword she had thrown across the Foundry.

Suddenly, something clicked in her. Pure white, hot anger seared through her heart, propelling her to do one thing and one thing only. Kill Malcolm Merlyn.

She stumbled onto her feet and made her way over to the glass showcases where she reached for Oliver's arrows including one with an explosive tip.

She moved towards her desk and turned off all the monitors of the club above.

Then she headed to Thea's office.  
She climbed the stairs and once she reached the office door she stopped and prepared the exploding tip.

Once she was ready, she slowly opened the door and looked inside. Malcolm stood with his back to her,  
looking through some papers on the desk oblivious to her entrance.

She threw the arrow tip by his feet. The force of the bomb with its flash and smoke knocked Malcolm unconscious. He lay on the floor passed out and completely at Felicity's mercy.

Felicity moved him so that his arms and legs were spread wide. Then she reached for her remaining arrows and crouched down by Merlyn's body and with great force slammed an arrow into his right hand. She repeated this step with the rest of his limbs, and when she had finished, she stood up to look over her work.

She never hated anyone as much as she did at that moment. How could he do what he did to Thea and then forced a brother to sacrifice his life for his sister? All for the sake of saving his own ass.

The arrows would hold him in place while Felicity returned downstairs for the last piece of the puzzle.

It lay ominously on the floor. She picked up the sword's heavy handle and climbed back up to the office.

When she walked back into the room,  
Malcolm was conscious, looking around the room in shock trying to find his attacker.

Felicity stepped into his line of sight, the sword at her side. She stared at the man who took her whole world. She felt no sympathy for the man laying at her mercy.

She picked up the sword. "What are you doing ?!" Merlyn screamed as his eyes darted between her and the sword.

"I'm finishing what Oliver started," she whispered.

She raised the sword above her head and with a vengeance hammered the sword directly into his heart. The last thing Malcolm saw before he died was fire and hatred in the eyes of his killer.

Felicity stood looking at the lifeless body of the monster who destroyed her world. She left the club, numb and hardened, walking towards the unknown.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'd like to thank my lovely ghost for her work on my stories.**

**So when I started it I thought it will be two-shots. But my muse wake up and said to me that will be a very long story. And I'm listen my muse. So be prepared for a very difficult, heartbreaking and long story :)**

* * *

The front door of the club creaked open and Thea Queen walked in. She headed directly toward the bar where Roy stood with a drink. She was surprised by what she saw. It wasn't the first time she had ever seen him with a drink in hand, but him drinking alone and so early in the day didn't bode well. She sat down on the stool next to him then turned to face her friend. Roy downed the last of his drink then set the glass on the bar. He looked at Thea, waiting for her to say something.

"You know, it's weird." She said, looking at him intently. " I don't think I've ever actually seen you drink alone. You ok?"

Roy shook his head, "Yeah. I just got some bad news about a friend."

Roy had found a note written by Felicity informing them of the fact that Oliver was dead. She didn't even tell them in person. He guessed he kinda understood. It would of been too painful for her.

At that moment something in him snapped. It finally hit him. Oliver did not survive the battle.

Not knowing and hoping for his return and being told he was dead was two different things. His mentor had left him, despite assurances he would not. Promises. Roy should have known better. He felt angry and bitter. Just one more disappointment and loss in his life.

"Anyone I know?" Thea asked worriedly. Roy shook his head. He couldn't tell her that it was her own brother.

"How are you doing?" he said, trying to change the subject. Thea sighed and began to turn the key that was in her hand.

"Still freaking out, actually. Worried about Ollie, "she began to fidget on the bar stool, still playing with the keys.

Roy slowly reached out to lay his hand over hers and gently squeezed. Thea immediately stopped fidgeting and looked him in the eyes.

He had seen the same worry, anguish and anxiety in the eyes of another woman. Felicity.

Something in Thea's eyes would not allow him to tear his eyes away from her. So he stared into the depths of her despair waiting for Thea to say something more. " I was going to ask you a favor but it doesn't seem like the right time."

"Well, it depends. What's the favor?" Roy sensed what was coming next but waited to hear what she had to ask.

"You and the Arrow, you're ... you're close right?" She asked. "I mean, that's you I've been seeing on the news in the red hood?"

"Thea ..." he did not want to talk about that. He had only lies, secrets and unspoken truths.

"Look. I haven't seen Oliver, I haven't heard from him, he's not answering any of my phone calls. "She took a deep breath, then said "I'm actually starting to get really worried. So ... I thought maybe the Arrow could look for Oliver? "She asked hopefully. "I just thought maybe if you saw him, you could ask."

Her grip on his hand tightened. Roy closed his eyes, unable to look at her face full of hope. It was too much for him. But she waited in silence for his answer, so he nodded his head in agreement. He knew what he was getting into, but he would do anything for her.

"Thank you. You're the best, "she smiled with inexpressible relief. She immediately felt better and hopeful.

Roy wasn't able to look at her face, so he said, "Look, I ... I better go check the stockroom." he pulled his hand from her grasp and turned toward the entrance to the bar.  
Thea slightly confused by his behavior shrugged and headed for her office.

Once he was in the stockroom Roy leaned against the rack full of alcohol, clenching his fists. How could he deal with all of this? How did he continue the fight against criminals without Oliver? How could he look at Thea and lie to her, knowing that her brother was dead? How? Roy couldn't deal with the situation. It was too much. It overwhelmed him that he drove his fist into the wall.

That only brought him more pain. He looked at his hand. His knuckles were bruised, but there wasn't any blood.  
He began to rub them when he heard a cry of despair.

His instinct took over and he immediately started running in the direction from which it came. He ran to Thea's office deducting some things along the way. But as he stood near the weeping girl he couldn't believe what he saw. At the center of the room lay Malcolm Merlyn pinned to the floor by green arrows and a sword through his heart.

Thea ran into his arms trying not to look at the horrible sight. She held onto him and cried and cried. He stroked her gently on the head trying to calm her.

Need to call Lance - he thought

* * *

The police arrived half an hour after the phone call. Officers wandered around the club securing the crime scene evidence. The whole area was locked down so no one could enter or ask questions, especially the paparazzi.

Thea and Roy had given their statements to the police, but had to wait till they were released to go home. Thea sat at the bar with her back to the police. She had red swollen eyes, wet cheeks and smeared make up.

Roy could not bare to look at the shadow of the girl who just this morning was only worried about her brother. Now, she had almost nothing. Her Mother died six months ago, her brother went missing three days ago, and now her father was murdered. How much more could this poor creature take? Roy wondered.

He reached for a glass and poured vodka into it. He put it in front her and handed her a handkerchief. She gave him a small smile of thanks and took the handkerchief from his hands.

After she carefully wiped her face, she reached for the glass and downed the liquid in one gulp. Her face twisted from the burning liquor. Roy could tell that it hadn't helped. He reached for her arm and squeezed it.

"I'll take you home, ok?" He asked. Thea nodded and stood up. Roy took her arm and led her from the scene.

* * *

Diggle was sitting behind the computers in the Foundry when Roy came back from dropping off Thea.

"How is she?" asked Digg turning to the boy. He saw how tense and rigid Roy was, so he quietly waited to hear what he had to say.

"It's bad. She's barely holding up. I took her home and put her to sleep for a little while. Diggle, she asked me this morning if I would speak with the Arrow about helping look for Oliver. Even then, she was on the edge." said Roy. As every moment passed even Roy felt worse and worse about everything that was happening.

"Do you know anything about the murder?" Roy asked.

Digg turned back to computer and began to say, "The only thing I could find was that Malcolm came here for something and a half an hour later someone turned off the cameras."

"So we have nothing and we have to wait until Lance finds something?" Roy asked, passing his hand through his hair. John nodded his head yes.

There was a long silence between them until Roy spoke "contacted Felicity?"

"I tried, but her phone doesn't answer and she shut off her GPS" Digg sighed. Now when Felicity was really needed she disappeared. As if the earth swallowed her.

John glanced over at Roy. He was barely able to stand from exhaustion. Diggle knew that he wanted to look for clues, but his body was tired. He walked over to him and patted him on the back.

"Go lie down, relax. Until the police finish upstairs we can't do anything but wait."

"I can hit the streets" Roy sighed. He knew that his friend was right, and that he could use some rest.

"Rest. In the meantime I'll call Lyla and see what she might know." John headed back to the desk.

Roy decided to listen to his friend and headed toward the back of the Foundry where Oliver's bed was located.

* * *

**A/N: In this chapter I wanted to focus on Roy and his emotions. This will affect on a few next chapters. So be patient :)**

**And the next chapter will be about Felicity. I think :)**

**Thanks for the reviews and following ;)**


End file.
